


A New Life Without You

by PiercetheCas



Series: Yeah Boy And Doll Face [2]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chaptered, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Marriage, Mental Breakdown, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercetheCas/pseuds/PiercetheCas
Summary: Kellin and Vic's marriage is falling apart due to past events the two have been supressing. What happens when Vic learns about Kellin's troubled past?





	1. Why Am I The One Falling Apart?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is back (yay). Title is "Besitos" by PTV. I missed this story so I wrote a sequel.  
> Chapter title is "Bedless" by PTV.  
> -Cas

I'm not sure how it happened.

Our marriage had been going fine until one day I got home from my job at the record store and Kellin was standing by the door, angry look on his face that had me nervous.

"Why the hell didn't you pay the bills Vic?" Kellin yelled, fists clenched around letters that I assumed were from the bill companies.

"I thought you were going to." I responded in a shaky voice, I hated being yelled at.

"Well I wasn't. You always do it! Now they're late. You probably don't even care." Kellin shouted, voice raising in volume as he talked.

"Kellin, what's wrong with you? It's just some bills. I'll pay them right now." I said, taking the envelopes from Kellin, whimpering a bit when he shoved me backwards before storming off to the bedroom.

Before following him, I called all the bills in and I hope they didn't notice the way my voice shook and my breath was choppy as I dabbed my tears away.

Once I finished, I walked slowly towards our bedroom and paused slightly before walking in, frowning when I found Kellin curled under our blanket, sobs shaking his body.

"Kells?" I called, gently pulling the blanket off of hin, frowning harder when I saw his puffy eyes and sad frown.

"I'm so sorry." Kellin cried, pulling me into his chest. I laid next to him, running my fingers through his hair as he sniffed into my collar, cold tears dropping on my skin.

That had been our first big fight but as time went on, they became more and more common, so common, other people started taking notice.

Mike and Tony had come over one afternoon to hang out and when Kellin left to use the bathroom, they started asking questions.

"Is he treating you okay Vic?" Mike asked, concern filling his tone as he looked at me.

"Yeah, of course." I answered, setting down my mug of coffee.

"He yells a lot." Tony observed and I had to agree.

"He's been on edge recently." I told them and they looked at me with worried expressions but they couldn't say anything because Kellin walked back in.

"Hey baby." He whispered as he kissed my neck, almost posessively.

I smiled at him and sipped at my coffee, hands shaking as I held my mug.

Mike and Tony soon left, but not before telling me to call them of anything happened.

After they were gone, Kellin left too, grabbing his keys and coat before leaving without a single word.

I texted him and called him but he didn't respond.

That night I fell asleep with tears staining my cheeks and an empty space next to me.


	2. The Ones Who Hurt You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter title is "The New National Anthem" by PTV.  
> -Cas

Kellin wasn't back when I woke up and I was so angry. Angry at him for being selfish and angry at myself for letting it get so bad.

I had noticed our marriage was getting bad, I just didn't want to accept it. I didn't want to accept that I was losing the love of my life.

Kellin stumbled into our apartment around noon, reeking of alcohol and hair disheveled.

He didn't meet my eyes as he walked past me to our bedroom and I heard the water come on and knew he was showering.

I sighed as I ran a hand over my forehead, just reflecting on everything.

He was my everything but I don't think I was his at that time. After all those years of treating me like a king, he turned into a different person. A person who gave me dirty looks instead of sweet kisses, a person who gripped my hips too tight during sex instead of planting gentle kisses on my shoulderblades.

He had changed and so had our relationship and it broke my heart.

Kellin emerged from the bathroom them, water still dripping from his hair as he shook his head gently before looking at me, fear written on his features.

"We need to talk." He said bluntly, ushering me to the couch where we both sat, a large gap between us that wouldn't have been there a few months ago.

Kellin looked uncomfortable, his hands were fidgeting in his lap and his legs were bouncing up and down as he thought of what to say.

"Well, this is hard to say." Kellin started and my heart stopped beating. He was going to ask for a divorce.

"For this to make any sense I need to start with my childhood. My dad left my mom and I when I was seven so money was tight. My mom had three jobs, she tried so hard for so many years to keep us afloat but when I turned fifteen, money was so tight that I had to get a job. Am illegal one. I began selling m-myself to random strangers, charging nearly nothing for them to do whatever the hell they wanted. After a few weeks i was taken from my mom and placed with Susan and Emma. It's a lifestyle Vic and i can't stop living it. If I leave, they will hurt you and I can't have that. They've been getting rougher, leaving marks and hurting me and I didn't want you to see. God it's so embarrassing." Kellin cried while I stared at him in shock.

I as not expecting that. Drugs maybe? Prostitution? Hell no. And definitely not forced prostitution, I can't even imagine how hard that would have been on Kellin. He had his innocence taken so young.

I stared at Kellin, mouth agape as he started sobbing, tears falling down his cheeks and I wrapped him in my arms, still in shock, but wanting him to feel comfort.

He was a prostitute? Had been this whole time? Did he not trust me to tell me that he was being forced to do such horrible things? 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't break up with me. Please. I'm sorry Vic. I'm so fucking sorry." Kellin cried brokenly and tears filled my eyes as I held him.

"I-i won't." I whispered, feeling every emotion under the sun.

He had been sleeping with other people while we dated, hell, while we were married, did he love me at all? But the again he had said he was pretty much forced into it, maybe I just didn't understand.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I held Kellin, not knowing what to do in that moment besides be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!  
> -Cas


	3. A Celebration Of an Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter title is "The Sky Under The Sea" by PTV.  
> -Cas

Kellin fell asleep a few hours later, head resting against my shoulder. He didn't even flinch as I wiped the tears off his face before doing the same to myself, sniffling a bit.

I wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand, I was angry, so fucking angry. Kellin had been having sex with strangers behind my back. But, from the way it sounded, he was being forced to do so. I also wanted to cuddle him and never let him go. I wanted to wrap him up and never let him leave our house ever again.

I took a shaky breath as I thought, mind throbbing. Tears filled my eyes again as I thought about my situation.

What if Kellin wouldn't want me anymore? I didn't have the best body, what if Kellin realized that?

Shaking me head, I gently pulled away from Kellin who groaned a but before flopping over onto the couch, long legs stretching out.

Slowly, I walked to the kitchen, joints popping the whole way. I poured myself a glass of beer before swallowing it all in one gulp, enjoying the way it eased my mind, so I kept drinking, pouring glass after glass until my vision was doubled and the world spun around me.

I stumbled into the living room and collapsed onto the floor in front of the couch, blackness taking over my vision.

\----------------

When I woke up, I instantly had to run to the bathroom, dropping to my knees in front of the toilet, bile escaping my mouth as I gagged.

A soft hand rubbed my back and I flinched a bit before realizing it was Kellin. It made me feel a bit better, but it didn't stop the alcohol from pushing it's way out of my body.

After ten minutes of constant throwing up, the nauseas feeling finally left and kellin ran a rag over my face gently before making me gargle some water and spit it into a small cup.

I stood up slowly before brushing my teeth, leaning into Kellin's arms as he hugged me from behind.

"What happened baby?" Kellin asked as he gently rubbed my arms, running his fingers over old scars making me shiver. I always felt so self concious when he did that even though I knew he understood.

"I was upset, confused." I whispered as he helped me walk to the living room before he pushed me down onto the couch.

Kellin sat down beside me and he held my hand the whole time, his thumb rubbing small circles on the top of my hand.

"You can ask me what you want, I can tell you want to." Kellin said quietly, looking at me with a guarded expression.

"When as the last time you, y'know?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty at the way Kellin tensed, but he had to know.

"Two nights ago." Kellin responded meekly, face turning red as his hand dropped mine buy I quickly grabbed hid again and held on.

"How often do you do it and what exactly do you do?" I questioned as Kellin looked around the room uncomfortably.

"Normally every night but it's been slacking a bit recently. Normally I do hand jobs and blowjobs but sometimes I have sex, both giving and taking but taking more than giving. I don't kiss anyone though, only you." Kellin told me and I tensed, imagining some random guy inside my Kellin, I pictured Kellin holding a stranger instead of me while I laid at home oblivious.

"Um, wow. Okay." I whispered, not sure how to respond.

"I've been trying to get out but they'll hurt me, Hurt you if I leave and I don't want that to happen Vic, you have to try to understand. I've been doing this for so long, I'm used to it." Kellin cried, hands gripping mine tightly.

"You shouldn't be used to it Kellin!" I whispered feeling so many different emotions run through me but mostly sadness. Kellin was being forced to have sex with strangers, he was used to it and that thought broke my heart.

I wrapped my arms around Kellin and let him hug me as he cried, tears splashing onto my skin but I didn't care, all I cared about was making sure Kellin was okay.

"I love you Kellin, okay? And I think you should report this." I told him gently, running my fingers through his soft hair, kissing the tip of his nose gently.

"But I'll be arrested too Vic, prostitution is illegal." Kellin responded, voice strained and full of despair.

I sighed, collecting him back in a hug, feeling so conflicted but Kellin needed me. I didn't understand what he was going through but all those years ago he stood by my side when I was at my lowest and now I would stand by his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!  
> -Cas


	4. Tie A Noose Around Your Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter title is "Holding Onto You" by TØP.  
> This is short but I'm editing and fixing this story. This part has a lot of back story that can be found in book 1 ABWASK.  
> -Cas

Later that night, Kellin and I laid in our bed, fingers intertwined as we just sat there, not sure what to say.

"You know I still love you right? The only thing I'm upset about is that you felt you couldn't tell me but it's okay. I'm not mad, honest. Sad? Yeah. But never mad." I whispered causing Kellin to look at me with such a thankful expression that broke my heart.

He honestly thought that I was going to leave him over something he didn't even ant to be doing. He was being raped every single night, the thought brought tears to my eyes.

I had been getting so frustrated with him, with our marriage. I had even looked up divorce lawyers at one point and I'm glad I never went through wuth it because who knows what would have happened to Kellin if I had.

Kellin gripped onto my arm like a lifeline, pressing kisses into the skin of my forearm as he laid there.

"I love you so much Vic." He told me and I smiled before kissing his lips gently, glad to be holding him in my arms where he was safe.

"What will happen if you never go back?" I asked him, scared of the answer.

"They'll hunt me down Vic. I left once, it was a little bit before you were moved into the foster home with me. Remeber that week I was gone from school? I was in the hostpital." Kellin responded and my heart stopped.

It had been going on for so long, too long. No teenager should ever have to deal with that and now that Kellin was in his twenties he was still dealing with it.

"They hurt you?" I whispered as I held Kellin a little tighter.

"Um, yeah. They beat me up pretty good and threatened to hurt others if I didn't go back so I went back after I healed." Kellin confessed and I shuddered at the image that produced.

I pictured a helpless Kellin lying on the ground, blood covering his clothes as men attacked him, causing him severe pain, causing him to feel submissive.

"I'm so sorry. I wish you had told me." I told him with teary eyes and he smiled bitterly.

"You had your own issues then Vic, I didn't want to bother you." Kellin whispered and I felt so damn guilty. 

"You could have told me, I would have helped." I repeated, feeling overwhelmed by everything.

"Vic, you were just a kid." Kellin reminded me and I frowned before shifting so I was facing him, my face only inches from his.

I kissed Kellin gently, trying to convey all the passion and live I had for him into the simple gesture.

Kellin wrapped his thin arms around me, eyes slipping shut as he fell asleep but I wouldn't sleep a wink that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I just edited the story so reread that if you want, this might make more sense.  
> -Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> -Cas


End file.
